


camera whore

by rickandmortysins



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, camboy!morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickandmortysins/pseuds/rickandmortysins
Summary: Summary: Camera whores? In your home? If you’re living with a Morty, it’s more likely than you think. (aka: after school special)





	camera whore

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me. Just backing things up on ao3... in case.

**camera whore**

.

Morty is quick to his feet when the doorbell sounds. Special instructions for the popular courier are not to hand the package over to anyone who doesn’t know the code word, but he’s better erring on the side of caution. 

He knows his father is too curious (read: annoying) for his own good, so even when the package is secure in his hands, he shuts the door quietly and tiptoes around the dining room where he’s playing a game on his phone. It is imperative that he avoid bringing attention to himself. Attention brings questions, and he can’t lie for shit no matter what the local news may say about teenagers these days. 

Fortunately, he passes the dining area easily enough. 

His room is the first room to the right next to the stairs. His sister’s room is next door, but he needn’t worry this time as she only visits every other weekend. Further down the walkway is his parents’ room. Dinner was cleared over an hour ago, so his mother is likely in her bedroom working on her horse hoof sculptures. 

Still, he moves deliberately through his house and keeps his movements to a minimum. He doesn’t let his guard down. The doors to the other rooms are held shut when he closes his own door. 

The only person unaccounted for in the house is his grandfather, but that hasn’t been too unusual lately. Ever since Rick started going on adventures with the Morty-bot, he’s been bothering Morty less and less, and the reprieve has been nice. However, it’s left him feeling… lonely. 

Lonely enough to chat with strangers on the internet.

And, when that wasn’t enough to satisfy his desperate need for attention, he turned to cam shows. 

He decides today is going to be a ‘start to finish’ kind of day and alerts his fans he would begin this week’s session early. 

He strips down to his briefs and turns on his usual setup. Checking his phone is properly synced, he sees a good number of admirers have already made their way to him. He gives them a lazy smile, prompting a few comments and donations. It’s off to a good start. 

Settling onto his bed, he brings the package closer to him as he casually sits cross-legged. In this position, he’s sure his audience can see his growing excitement and gives himself a rough stroke through the cloth to tease himself. 

Eager hands dispose of the pesky cardboard packaging in his way, and he pulls out his reward. For those who’ve seen him before, watching him jack off or finger himself is nothing new. However, in the months since starting the show, he had been hesitant about using toys until a persistent viewer donated money with the directive to get the biggest one he could handle and use it on the show. After that, he said fuck it to his hangups and went online to buy one. 

Holding the smooth dildo in his hands, he almost regrets not starting with something smaller or at least testing it out off-camera, but he’s in too deep now. He especially didn’t want to disappoint his gracious benefactor. 

His eyes trace the outline of the dildo again as he shows it off to the camera for his viewers to see, and a thrilled sort of shiver runs up his spine. Automatically, his mind goes to where it always goes when he does these sort of things. Should he be thinking of him? No. Will he anyway? Absolutely yes. 

Unceremoniously shoving down his underwear, he starts pumping his dick. His mouth waters as he conjures up his desired partner doing it for him instead. 

After a contented minute, he checks the messages coming through. Most are impatient for him to get on with it, but others are happy enough to watch him go slow. He had planned to continue to tease himself for a little while longer until he catches sight of his benefactor’s name with another donation and a command, ‘_finger yourself already, you fucking slut_.’ Morty flushes, pleased that his anonymous donor is watching him. 

Squeezing himself without another thought, he fumbled to grab the lube he kept nearby and throw his briefs off completely. There was something about this person that compelled him to respond, to obey. 

He gets on his knees–a familiar position–, ass angled slightly towards the camera but body still in view. Drizzling lube onto both hands, he arches further to lean forward and spreads his cheeks. He rubs the cool substance over his hole and spanks himself once before circling it again. 

Both fingers go in easily. He’s obviously needy tonight. 

He needs more lube for the third, making a mess as he opens himself up more. 

_Fuck_, he swore. _Fuck yeah.   
_

He slows to calm himself, reminding himself to check in on his viewers again. They pay the bills after all. There are more of the usual and more requests, but it would be stupid of him to lie to himself; he knows who he’s really looking for. 

Impatient and a little disappointed to find nothing, he adjusts himself to look back at the camera, brazenly begging through his silence to go further as he brings the head of the dildo against his ass. The feeling of it bumping against his entrance clouds his mind, and the alert of a private message popping up startles him but no more so than the contents of the message itself, ‘_turn off the cameras, morty._’

He barely has time to react; his door opens and closes swiftly, and a figure enters seamlessly, filling the room air with metal and grease. 

“Y-you’re just a natural cock-tease, aren’t you, Morty?” He takes the replacement from him and scoffs at it before tossing it aside. “I said the biggest you could find. Are you stupid?”

He gulps. 

“Dumb slut. Gonna–gonna teach–have to teach you a lesson about talking to strangers on the internet.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still on tumblr?


End file.
